


I Swear To Love You All My Life

by dazedastrophile



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Car Accidents, Established Relationship, Hurt Carlos Reyes, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Worried TK Strand, kind of but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedastrophile/pseuds/dazedastrophile
Summary: Everything happens so fast. In one moment, TK is telling Carlos that he loves him for the first time and the next he hears his own voice screaming.Written for Day Five of Carlos Reyes Week: "Just, hold on." + Hurt/Comfort
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148
Collections: Carlos Reyes Week 2021





	I Swear To Love You All My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terramous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terramous/gifts).



> For Max. You've been such a lovely friend in this fandom and I am so blessed to know you. You are so supportive and I'm so grateful for your presence. I really hope that you love this fic! 💛

_“TK! Look out!”_

Everything happens so fast. In one moment, TK is telling Carlos that he loves him for the first time and the next he hears his own voice screaming. Headlights flood his vision, blinding him for a moment before he turns, using all his force to push TK. He hears the thump and prays that he didn’t hurt his boyfriend. Then all he feels is pain exploding through him as the car makes impact with his body. That’s all he feels for the seconds, minutes, hours following and as his body hits the ground, he finds himself unable to move. 

“Carlos!” 

He hears the pain in TK’s voice mingling with the undeniable sound of tires screeching across the pavement. He tries to open his eyes, to speak, to allow TK he’s okay. _To tell him he loves him_. But nothing comes out. He hears the sound of footsteps before someone, TK he thinks, collapses beside him. Carlos isn’t even aware he’s lying face down until a gentle grip takes hold of him and turns him. When he opens his eyes, for a moment he only sees the black sky dotted with little tiny stars and then TK’s face is in his vision. 

“Carlos, baby, look at me.” TK says, his voice high in frantic and then he speaks again, but Carlos knows it’s not to him. “Hello, I need an ambulance. My boyfriend has been hit by a car and he’s hurt. He’s been hurt badly. Please, I need help.” 

Carlos realises he hates how hurt TK sounds. He hates being the reason for that hurt. A loud sob leaves TK’s lips and all Carlos wants to do is pull him into his embrace and comfort him. But his body hurts so bad, _everything_ hurts so bad. It’s a long while before he finds TK’s voice being directed towards him once again. 

“Hey Carlos, help is on the way, okay? Just, hold on. Can you tell me where it hurts?” 

Carlos feels TK’s hand in his hair, stroking through his curls and he feels instant comfort in it. He takes a deep shaky breath that hurts so greatly before he begins to take the best mental check he can of his injuries. He starts like TK would tell him to, from head to toe. His head hurts the greatest, he swears he can feel blood. His head is followed closely by his shoulder. His chest, stomach, and legs are a mild pain but something that’s definitely there. He decides to be half truthful. 

“Head.” He mumbles, trying hard to get the word out with a hoarse voice.

Man, he feels like he’s swallowed glass.

“Yeah, you have a pretty big gash. Probably from hitting it against the pavement. It’s most likely a concussion.” TK explains and Carlos feels his gentle grip on his bicep. “What else?” 

“My shoulder.” Carlos manages to say. “I think it’s dislocated.” 

He knows very well he’s no paramedic like TK is, but he has sure had enough of them to know exactly what a dislocated shoulder felt like. It was something that he would have never liked to have again. A wave of nausea washes through him then at the thought of the sight of his shoulder at that moment. TK probably didn’t even need him to tell him that his shoulder was hurting because he was highly trained and highly smart. Carlos knew he was simply just trying to keep him awake. 

“I’m tired, Ty.” Carlos whispers, feeling his eyelids begin to grow heavy. 

“Oh, I know, sweetheart. I know you are. But you need to stay with me, okay? You need to stay awake. Help is on the way, you’ll be okay soon. I promise.” TK says softly, his voice soothing. 

“I don’t know if I can.” Carlos feels his body beginning to shut down, his mind beginning to blur and it’s suddenly hard to breathe. Why is it so hard to breathe? 

“You can, Carlos. I know you. You are so very strong, sweetheart. You can do anything and you can do this.” TK says, his voice full of pain and tears. “Just stay awake.” 

“Can’t breathe.” Carlos chokes out, the air above him growing thicker. 

He hears TK move and then he feels a sudden pressure against his chest. He winces, biting his lip to hold back a scream of pain. TK returns to his field of vision, hushing him and his hand is back in Carlos’ hair, grounding him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, baby. I think your rib is broken and it punctured your lung. That’s why you’re having a hard time breathing.” 

“That’s not good.” Carlos whispers, in an attempt to be funny but the joke falls short. 

“No, it’s not. But we’re going to get you help. We’ll get you help and you’ll be all better.” 

As if on cue, Carlos hears the faint sound of sirens. It’s a relief that hits him because he knows he can probably go to sleep now. He feels TK’s hands on him, the sound of his voice talking softly to him and he blinks a few times. The stars above him twinkle but then they’re a blurry mess, he’s falling and he’s falling fast. 

“TK -” He starts, but he’s unable to finish, feeling the weight of his pain begin to grow too heavy on him and the next time his eyes close, it’s the last time. He doesn’t open them back up, he doesn’t get the chance to tell TK how much he loves him too. 

And maybe he never will. 

***

_“I love you”_

TK’s voice echoes in his head and he wants to tell him that he loves him too. He wants to open his mouth and say the words, but his body won’t allow him to. Finally, he manages to open his eyes but finds himself blinded by light. He quickly closes them again, panic beginning to set in as images flash before him, of lights flooding his vision before pain cuts through him. Carlos’ mind begins to slide into a whirlwind and he’s unable to stop it. He tries to tell his body to wake up, to open his eyes. But he can’t. 

“Carlos?” 

A voice. So familiar and soothing to him. TK’s voice. It sounds so close but so far away. He tries to speak but all that makes it out is a groan. _Damn it, open your eyes!_

“Hey Carlos, I’m right here, you’re okay.” 

His eyes snap open and instantly he’s met with the familiar face of his boyfriend instead of lights. He’s thankful for that. TK whispers for him to breathe and Carlos feels pain when he tries. He feels TK grab his hand and he puts it on his chest, allowing Carlos to feel the steady rhythm of his heart underneath his palm. With that, Carlos manages to find enough air to bring into his lungs and to calm his body down. 

“There you go, sweetheart.” TK says, bringing his other hand up to cup Carlos’ cheek and Carlos instantly leans into the touch, completely and totally comforted by the touch. “How are you feeling?” 

“It hurts.” Carlos replies before, “What happened?” 

“You were hit by a car.” TK whispers somberly. “We were crossing the street and I, uh, I told you something. Anyways, a car came out of nowhere and I was right there. But you pushed me out of the way and they hit you.” 

“Were they okay?” Carlos asks. 

TK snorts and shakes his head. “Only you, Carlos Reyes. They are currently looking for said car and the driver. They fled after hitting you.” TK mumbles, his voice full of anger. “The police figure they were drunk, got freaked out and left.” 

Carlos nods and he squeezes TK’s hand, bringing him back from his anger. “I’m okay though. How bad is it?” 

“You got a pretty good gash on your head and as a result of that a concussion, a dislocated shoulder that they had to reset, a couple of your ribs broke and punctured your lung, severe bruising on your stomach and legs. It was bad, Carlos.” 

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” Carlos whispers. 

“Me? Are you serious, Carlos? You got hit by a freaking car in order to save me and you’re worried about me? I - wow.” 

“I can’t help it, it’s hard to not be.” Carlos says. 

“Well, stop. I’m okay and it’s all thanks to you.” 

“I love you, TK.” Carlos blurts out. He figures he shouldn’t wait to tell TK how he truly feels about him, how completely and utterly in love he is with him. How he would put his life on the line a million times if it meant TK would be okay. “I remember you telling me and I regret not getting to tell you. So, I love you Tyler Strand. And I will love you forever.” 

TK chuckles, his eyes glazed over with unshed tears. “I love you too, Carlos.” 

“To the moon and back.” Carlos whispers. 

“To the moon and back.” TK agrees. 

And in that little moment, it’s as if a promise is made between them. That they will love each other, until they cannot love anymore. And that would be enough. 

That would always be enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! It is much appreciated! Comments/kudos are always welcome if you would like to leave one and let me know what you thought! <3
> 
> Title taken from "Hold On" by Chord Overstreet.


End file.
